The invention relates to an apparatus and method for the process of separating gas from a liquid path.
Perfusion circuits used to perfuse organs, tissues or the like (hereinafter generally referred to as organs) should be free of agents that can create emboli. These emboli are often comprised of gases such as air. Typically emboli range in volume between 1 ml and 0.01 ml but are not limited to these sizes. Gases may be introduced into perfusion circuits through leaks in the circuits, but are more often the result of bubbles trapped in components and geometric facets of the circuits. Gases may also be drawn out of the perfusion liquid by negative pressure due to liquid dynamics, cavitations and eddies and velocity changes throughout the liquid path.